


drabble and WIP collection

by Kirii_Bunie



Series: Linked universe [38]
Category: Haikyuu!!, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), M/M, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, wips
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27922525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirii_Bunie/pseuds/Kirii_Bunie
Summary: I'm literally just throwing a bunch of drabbles and wips i wanted to share into here lmao
Relationships: Hyrule & Legend (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked universe [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539424
Kudos: 21





	1. Doll

Hyrule always carries a doll in his pack that looks exactly like him. No one knows why but they assume it's a gift.

One day, he dies in battle. The group holds a funeral, burying their former healer into the ground and stabbing his sword into the ground as a headstone.

\------

Legend wakes up the next day, struggling to get up. No one was put on watch that night as they were all too tired from mourning to do so. Humming steals his attention and he looks for the source of the noise. 

Hyrule sits on a log in front of the fire, playing with a small stick.

Terrified, Legend held his breath and silently looked through Hyrule's bag.

The doll was gone.


	2. Rabbit Soup

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can make any fic here as short as I want and you can't stop me!! >:D

"Hey Wild, where's Legend?"

"I dunno. He's probably still out somewhere. Anyways, how do you all feel about rabbit soup tonight?"


	3. Leader

_It's tiring being the leader, isn't it?_

'Yes, it is.'

_You're sick of it_

'I hate it so much.'

_Why don't you do something about it?_

'Like what?'

_Well, you can't be a leader if you don't have followers..._

'...'

Time readies his sword


	4. The original BBB 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was the first version of Bi Boy Bi chapter 3 that I had written. I didn't keep it bc it would've changed the story and I wouldn't know how the hell to write it lol.

There was a letter in his locker. Nishinoya had found it before the club when he went to change his shoes and grab his bag for volleyball. The letter, encased within a pink envelope and sealed with a cartoony bear sticker, was placed on top of said bag where it was easy to find. 

He was honestly surprised. He knew he was cool, that was made apparent by the excited cheers and greetings he’d get from friends and teammates, but he had never been popular with anyone enough to have someone drop off such a cutesy letter into his locker. It was probably because he looked far too much like a middle schooler and no one wanted to accidentally get into trouble with the law for presumably dating a small child.

Part of him thought it was a joke. Some girls made a bet of sorts and one of them lost so they had to “confess their love to him”. However, another part of him hoped that maybe, just maybe, it was someone who genuinely thought of him like that. Even if he turns her down, he’d at least know that he’s loved in the way he’s always dreamed of being loved.

Nishinoya looked around for anyone watching. He wanted to be able to read this letter without any interruptions or teasing. Once he found the coast was clear, he carefully tore the sticker from the envelope and opened it, pulling out a sheet of paper from inside. He scanned it over once, admiring the choice of stationary and the neat handwriting, before taking a deep breath and reading it properly.

_ ‘Dear Noya-san, _

_ I’ve admired you for a while now and it took me a long time to be able to sort out my feelings. I wish to talk to you at the back of the school after classes have ended on Friday. Please be there.  _

_ With love, _

_ A.A’ _

“A.A”? Who the hell is “A.A”? Noya scratched his head in confusion as he tucked the letter away into his bag. Well, he didn’t have much to do after school besides volleyball club and he was sure Coach Ukai wouldn’t mind him being a little late, so it wouldn’t be too much of a bother. Plus, he really did want to find out who gave him that letter…

Okay, yeah. Yeah! He’s going to do it. He’s going to talk to the mystery person behind the school and hear what they had to say.

With excitement fluttering in his heart, he headed to practice. 

\---------------

“Nishinoya, you seem to be in a good mood!” Sugawara lightly teased as the team changed into their uniforms. “Did something happen?”

Nishinoya smugly smirked and pulled the opened letter out of his bag. “As a matter of fact, yes!”

Sugawara gasped, bringing the attention of the rest of the team (was Asahi blushing?). Hinata and Tanaka were at his side the moment they saw the letter in his hands.

“Woah, Noya-san! You actually got a letter?!” 

“Damn bro! Who gave it, dude?”

“Actually…” Nishinoya dropped his smirk for a moment to eye the letter. “I have no idea.”

He opened it for the two of them to read, the two of them staring intently at the corner of the page, seemingly trying to think of anyone who could have the same name and/or handwriting. 

“I dunno,” Tanaka finally said. “Daichi! Do you think that you can figure out who wrote this?”

The captain came over to the small group and Tanaka handed the paper over to him. Daichi read it over quickly before covering his mouth to stifle a laugh.

“What? Who’s it from?” Nishinoya asked, excited and impatient. 

“I think… I think you should w-wait until Friday,” He finally said. Before Noya could whine and beg for him to tell, the coach’s voice boomed from the other room.

“YOU ALL BETTER GET YER ASSES OUT NOW OR YOU’RE RUNNING LAPS!”

Quickly, the team panic-dressed and ran out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Coments are Appreciated 🐇


End file.
